Avatar Wiki:User Rights
Rollback Rollback, the easier and faster method of undoing edits, is granted automatically to all administrators and bureaucrats. It is also an ability that can be granted to users to make undoing vandalism and edits by problem users easier. On , rollback users are generally trusted users who are experienced and are capable of helping the administrators with vandalism. A list of autoconfirmed users with rollback powers can be seen . It can be applied for on Avatar Wiki:Requests for Adminship, Bureaucratship, and Rollback. Rollback users will have rights removed if they are inactive for three months. This is to ensure that community approval for those with user rights is maintained at all times. Administrators Administrators are editors who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are basically a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Because administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. When the communal feeling may be unclear, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus. However, administrators are not a smaller, "more powerful" subset of the community, and content and policy decisions are the responsibility of the entire community. Becoming an Administrator Rollback users who distinguish themselves over a period of time may be nominated for administratorship when a position is open. This occurs infrequently, as it is agreed upon that the wiki will not have more than six administrators at one time. Being an Administrator Abilities * pages, page histories, files etc. * files. * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface. Duties As part of administratorship, administrators are regularly expected to: * Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including ** Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism ** Pages marked with a tag if appropriate ** Pages that the community has decided are unneeded through Votes for Deletion. * Protect pages that meet the criteria on Avatar Wiki:Protection Policy * Block users that meet the criteria on Avatar Wiki:Blocking Policy Code of Conduct Administrators are reliable contributors who have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. * Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. * Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. * Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after a forum discussion. Inactivity Administrators should stay active to be able to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * Administrators may always alert the community to a leave of absence by using Template:Inactive and changing their status to inactive. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to three months. * When an administrator is inactive for two weeks without explanation, they will be marked inactive on Template:Administrators. * If the administrator does not edit for three months without explanation, it will be assumed that they have left the wiki and the administrator will be demoted. If an administrator does not return from a leave of absence, they will be demoted three months after the leave of absence was supposed to finish. Current Administrators Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are the highest tier of users, with the additional ability of being able to change user rights. In all other respects, bureaucrats are simply administrators. Becoming a Bureaucrat Bureaucratship can only be granted by another bureaucrat. currently has one active bureaucrat. Others can be be made through a voting procedure at Avatar Wiki:Requests for Adminship, Bureaucratship, and Rollback. The candidate, usually an experienced and trusted administrator, must be nominated by another user. Being a Bureaucrat Every policy that applies to administrators also applies to bureaucrats, as bureaucrats are simply a subset of administrator, with only a few additional abilities and responsibilities. Additional Abilities In addition to being an administrator, bureaucrats also have: * The ability to grant and revoke rollback rights. * The ability to grant and revoke administrator status. * The ability to grant, but not revoke bureaucrat status. Additional Duties Bureaucrats oversee and supervise all requests for user rights, and carry out the community's decision (defined as a two-thirds super-majority at least) in the case of requests for administratorship or requests for bureaucratship. Bureaucrats also must at their discretion accept or decline user requests for rollback. This is done according to their judgment, though the wider community can also have input into this decision by asking the requesting user questions about whether they need and deserve rollback. Inactivity Bureaucrats should stay active to be able to promote users to the groups that they require to assist the wiki in the best possible way. As they are administrators, they are subject to the same inactivity regulations as administrators. Current Bureaucrats Category:Policy